Developer console
, activated through the console]]Console commands are commands entered into a video game's command console, which is usually accessed by pressing the tilde (~) key. They may only be accessed on PC. The console can be used to access a given weapon easily, make the player invincible, and much more. The console can be used to give information useful to the developers of the game, hence the term "developer console". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Console Cheats Demo #From the in-game options, the player should enable the console. #The player should then press the tilde key (~) to open the console. #The player can now type seta thereisacow 1337 and press Enter. #The player may now type spdevmap bog_a and press Enter. #This will start the demo with console cheats enabled. While playing, the player can press the tilde key to bring up the console and type in the cheats. The player can press Enter to activate them, type them in again, and press Enter to deactivate them. Full 1. The player should do the same as listed above. However, after the player loads "The Bog", the player should exit out and load the level they want to play with cheats on. The player cannot select Resume from the pause menu and have the cheats function. They can, however, select the level they want from the Mission Select menu. In Multiplayer #The player should go to multiplayer and open the console #The player can then enter devmap mp_crossfire. This will load a new server on Crossfire with cheats enabled. (This can be done with any other map, for example: devmap mp_backlot) #The player may now enter cheats with a /''' in front of them. Note that not all cheats will work. Codes and Effects Commands can be enabled and disabled, depending on how they must be activated. The most basic will require the player to simply enter the command to activate, and enter it again to deactivate (ex. noclip and god). There are also commands that are activated and deactivated by entering the number 1 after it to activate, and 0 to deactivate (ex. sf_use_ignoreammo 1). There are also commands that alter game elements. These cannot be activated, but changed. When entering in one of these commands, the console will say "Domain is any number between X and Y (X and Y being the minimum and maximum values)." As such, the player can enter any number between X and Y to change the domain, and as a result, the effect. The default is also given, so players can return to the normal value if they wish. An example is "timescale 1", which dictates the game's speed. The default is 1, but players can enter any value between 0.001 (X) and 1000 (Y). Below is a (currently incomplete) list of console commands. Note that the underscore ( _ ) cannot be used in place of a space, and vice versa. *'''god: Cannot take damage and cannot die, but dogs can still "kill" the player, which forces the player to use the kill command to respawn, as the after-death quote will show up, but the player will not be dead. *'demigod': Take damage, but cannot die from most things *'friendlyfire_dev_disabled 1: '''allows to shoot friendlies without restarting the level *'noclip': Removes gun from sight and use, allows free movement in any direction without the effect of clipping. **Noclip refers to clipping, a developer term meaning anything that restricts the player's movement. For example, a floor is clipping because it prevents the player from moving down. There is also invisible clipping, such as the invisible walls at the boundaries of a level which prohibit movement outside of the specified area. *'ufo': Flight mode (similar to noclip, but much faster but unable to move upwards, downwards and sideways, only forward and backward) *'notarget': The player will not be attacked or even noticed by any AI. *'give ammo': Gives player full ammunition. *'sf_use_ignoreammo 1': Shoot without the need to reload, infinitely. This does not work in multiplayer, as this enables the Cheat "Infinite Ammo". *'player_sustainammo 1': Unlimited ammunition. This works in multiplayer. *'take all': Removes all of the player's weapons and health. *'take ammo': Removes the player's ammunition. *'take weapons: Similar to take all but in this one only takes your weapons not your life. *'''dropweapon: Drops the current weapon *'player_meleeRange: '''sets range of which knife can be used *'give : Spawn indicated item. Note that the item name is the console name, not the in-game name. This only works with weapons that are present in the level. For example; it is not possible to spawn an R700 in any mission except The Sins of the Father, because it is not present in any other mission. *'''give all: This will give the player every weapon which is available in the level. Sometimes, the player will gain access to otherwise inaccessible weapons: Weirdrpg.png|An RPG with no rocket that can still be fired, found in "The Bog". at4_4.png|An AT4, originally usable in both campaign and multiplayer. HelicopterRPG.png|An RPG which behaves very differently to the normal RPG, and makes a different sound effect found in "Safehouse". Miniuzisuppressed.png|A Mini-Uzi with a silencer, used by Victor Zakhaev, found in "The Sins of the Father". M4A1suppressed.png|A silenced M4A1 with campaign-style red dot sight, found in "The Sins of the Father" and "Ultimatum". Defaultweapon.png|The Default Weapon, found in all missions. M4A1_SOPMOD_without_Red_Dot_Sight_CoD4.png|An M4A1 SOPMOD without the red dot sight, found in "Ultimatum". M21Desert.png|An M21 with a different style of desert camouflage, found in "The Bog". Strangestinger.png|A Stinger which cannot be used and looks like an AT4, found in "Game Over". Third_Person_CoD_4.jpg|Third Person Gameplay on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *'jump_height 39': Sets jump height; default is "39". *'timescale 1': Sets game speed; default is "1.00" (1 second in reality is 1 second in game). *'cg_LaserForceOn 1': Adds a visible laser pointer to all weapons, which usually originates from the barrel (with the Default Weapon, it actually points outside the player's cross-hairs). *'cg_LaserRange:' sets NPC's laser range if typing 0'' laser NPC's lasers will completely decrease but would still be visible *'cg_Laser'''RangePlayer: sets Player laser range *'cg_drawGun': Remove gun graphics. *'cg_fov': Adjusts depth perception. File:MP5fov65.png|The MP5 with the default setting of "65" File:MP5fov115.png|The MP5 with the field of view setting at "115" *'player_sprintSpeedScale': Sets the player's sprint speed. *'map' or spdevmap ''': Change map. Note that the name for the misson/map is the console name, not the in-game name, for example to load up Death From Above the command would be '''spdevmap ac130, not spdevmap Death From Above. *'r_fullbright': The level will appear brighter, making vision easier. R FullBright Cheat (2).jpg|Spot Without the Cheat On R FullBright Cheat (1).jpg|When cheat is Activated. *'cg_laserlight 1': Draw light emitted from the laser. *'kill': Suicide. *'g_speed': Adjust player speed. *'g_gravity': Adjust player gravity. *'r_lightTweakSunLight': Adjust the intensity of the sunlight (Multiplayer Only) *'player_burstFireCooldown': Adjust (Or remove) the delay between bursts on the M16A4. *'cg_draw2D 0': Removes all HUD elements. *'cg_thirdperson 1': Third person (MP only) Call of Duty: World at War cheats Console commands are available for World at War, similar way like in Call of Duty 4. To enable them, the player must first: #Enable game console from main menu. #Press the tilde (~) key to activate it. #Type devmap, then the singleplayer mission's name. For example: type devmap mak to enable cheats on "Semper Fi". To get the cheats work on other missions, the mission should be accessed via the console, rather than 'Mission Select'. Also, some cheats do not work. Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_American_Campaign_Singleplayer_Third_Person_Gameplay.jpg|Third Person Gameplay in the American Campaign Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_Russian_Campaign_Singleplayer_Third_Person_Gameplay.jpg|Third Person Gameplay in the Russian Campaign Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops Cheats In Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops for PC, cheats are also available, but only by modifying game files (the Developer console is still available on Black Ops' Multiplayer). {C}To enable cheats, the user must go to the "players" folder. Note that this process works on both Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops and will not get the player banned from Steam as this is editing of a singleplayer file. The player should find their game files in the Steam folder (example: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\call of duty black ops\players). {C}There, the "config.cfg" (Same name for both games) file must be opened with a text editor like Wordpad. The player should be careful not to open the "config_mp.cfg", as editing this file does not do anything. After preferably setting up a backup, the following line must be added at the end of the "config.cfg" file first: seta thereisacow "1337" (the numbers must be in quotation marks) This will enable the cheats. Now, several other lines must be added. To use the cheats, the "bind" command must be used: bind X "Y" - on the place of X the player must put a key, which is not in use (they should check the other "bind" lines, and ensure that the key they want is not already in use). On the place of Y, between the two tildes, the player must put the cheat code. {C}EXAMPLE: seta thereisacow "1337" bind U "god" bind V "notarget" bind P "give ammo" When ingame, the player simply has to press one of these keys, and the cheat code will be activated. UPDATE - December 2010 To enable cheat codes in the latest patch, #The player should open the config.cfg file as detailed previously using Notepad or any text editor #They then should use the CTRL+F function to search for the text seta monkeytoy “1″ #The player should then select the "1" from that argument and change the value to "0". It should now read: seta monkeytoy “0″ #Saving the file on exit will ensure the player's cheats are kept. #The player should then right click the file and change it's Properties. They should tick the checkbox on the file attribute "Read Only". This prevents the game from modifying the config.cfg file and disabling the cheats. Note, however, that you won't be able to save any changes you make to the settings (in-game) unless you clear the read-only attribute. The player should note that the tilde key will not work in Single Player after the December patch. The only way to use the command console now is to simply enter bind commands into the config.cfg file Almost all cheats from the first Modern Warfare work, but the "give all" cheat will make the game unplayable, as when it gives the player the weapons, all of them have the skin of the previous weapon they used (for instance; if the player used the SCAR-H before using the cheat, and after that is given an AK-47 and switches to it, it will look like the SCAR-H) and there will be no ammo for them, even if the player refills at a crate or uses the "give ammo" cheat. To disable a code, just press the needed key a second time. NOTE: cheats like "player_sustainammo", which need "1" or "0" to be inputted, will need a different key with the "0" inputed to be disabled. (example: bind Z "player_sustainammo 1", bind X "player_sustainammo 0") Note: Reset to default control will disable all cheat keys. Call of Duty Black Ops Console Cheats To enable console cheats for black ops you must do the following: *Open "Computer" on your computer *Go to Computer > eMachines (C:) > Program Files (x86) > Steam > Steam Apps > common > call of duty black ops > players *Open "config" *Press Ctrl+f and type in "monkey" *set "seta monkeytoy" to "0" *Go to the bottom of the text and type in "spu" *Press enter twice *Type "bind (key) "(command)" *Click back to "players" and right click on "config" *Click "Properties" and turn off "Read Only" *Save the "config file" *Right click on "config", click "Properties", and enable "Read Only" *Play campaign/zombies solo. Commands: god \\ Enables godmode (you can't die) ai axis delete \\ Deletes the zombies (they will continue to spawn though) give all \\ It's supposed to give you all the guns. The game has a limit though, so you only get some of them noclip \\ Fly through walls notarget \\ zombies ignore you (no points for killing them) take all \\ Takes everything from you (including your health, knife, grenades, and claymores) dropweapon \\ Drops your current weapon ufo \\ Similar to noclip, but you move up and down with the left and right triggers. give ammo \\ Replenishes all ammunition demigod \\ Increased health kill \\ Kills you fast_restart \\ Restarts the map setviewpos \\ Teleports you to the defined coordinates. Ex: **bind DPAD_DOWN "setviewpos x y z"** the code is in the astericks, and x, y, and z are what the coordinates would be. To get the coordinates, you either have to have the PC version with the console, or you can start at 0 0 0 and move from there... Dvars: g_speed 400 \\ Increased player speed (includes walking and sprinting) r_fog 0 \\ Disables fog timescale 2 \\ Controls the game speed (1 is default, 2 is the highest, and numbers between 0 and 1 can be used for slow motion) player_meleeRange 999 \\ Controls the range of melee attacks (in this case, extremely far) player_clipSizeMultiplier 999 \\ Controls your clip size (in this case, extremely large) perk_weapratemultiplier 0 \\ Increases the speed of double tap when it is bought perk_armorvest 0 \\ Increases health bonus from juggernaut when bought perk_weapReloadMultiplier 0.001 \\ Instant reload when sleight of hand is bought phys_gravity 99 \\ Makes zombies float when they die Revive_Trigger_Radius 99999 \\ Controls the range you can revive someone from (in this case, extremely far) player_lastStandBleedoutTime 400 \\ Controls the bleedout time when downed (EXTREME) magic_chest_movable 0 \\ Controls whether or not the mystery box will move (1 for yes, 0 for no) player_burstFireCooldown 0 \\ No delay between burst fire weapon's burst. Weapons Specials defaultweapon ak47_zm minigun_zm Weapons for Kino Der Toten frag_grenade_zm claymore_zm m1911_zm m1911_upgraded_zm python_zm python_upgraded_zm cz75_zm cz75_upgraded_zm m14_zm m14_upgraded_zm m16_zm m16_gl_upgraded_zm g11_lps_zm g11_lps_upgraded_zm famas_zm famas_upgraded_zm ak74u_zm ak74u_upgraded_zm mp5k_zm mp5k_upgraded_zm mp40_zm mp40_upgraded_zm mpl_zm mpl_upgraded_zm pm63_zm pm63_upgraded_zm spectre_zm spectre_upgraded_zm cz75dw_zm cz75dw_upgraded_zm ithaca_zm ithaca_upgraded_zm rottweil72_zm rottweil72_upgraded_zm spas_zm spas_upgraded_zm hs10_zm hs10_upgraded_zm aug_acog_zm aug_acog_mk_upgraded_zm galil_zm galil_upgraded_zm commando_zm commando_upgraded_zm fnfal_zm fnfal_upgraded_zm dragunov_zm dragunov_upgraded_zm l96a1_zm l96a1_upgraded_zm rpk_zm rpk_upgraded_zm hk21_zm hk21_upgraded_zm m72_law_zm m72_law_upgraded_zm china_lake_zm china_lake_upgraded_zm zombie_cymbal_monkey ray_gun_zm ray_gun_upgraded_zm thundergun_zm thundergun_upgraded_zm crossbow_explosive_zm crossbow_explosive_upgraded_zm knife_ballistic_zm knife_ballistic_upgraded_zm knife_ballistic_bowie_zm knife_ballistic_bowie_upgraded_zm Weapons for Five frag_grenade_zm claymore_zm m1911_zm m1911_upgraded_zm python_zm python_upgraded_zm cz75_zm cz75_upgraded_zm m14_zm m14_upgraded_zm m16_zm m16_gl_upgraded_zm g11_lps_zm g11_lps_upgraded_zm famas_zm famas_upgraded_zm ak74u_zm ak74u_upgraded_zm mp5k_zm mp5k_upgraded_zm mpl_zm mpl_upgraded_zm pm63_zm pm63_upgraded_zm spectre_zm spectre_upgraded_zm cz75dw_zm cz75dw_upgraded_zm ithaca_zm ithaca_upgraded_zm rottweil72_zm rottweil72_upgraded_zm spas_zm spas_upgraded_zm hs10_zm hs10_upgraded_zm aug_acog_zm aug_acog_mk_upgraded_zm galil_zm galil_upgraded_zm commando_zm commando_upgraded_zm fnfal_zm fnfal_upgraded_zm dragunov_zm dragunov_upgraded_zm l96a1_zm l96a1_upgraded_zm rpk_zm rpk_upgraded_zm hk21_zm hk21_upgraded_zm m72_law_zm m72_law_upgraded_zm china_lake_zm china_lake_upgraded_zm zombie_cymbal_monkey ray_gun_zm ray_gun_upgraded_zm freezegun_zm freezegun_upgraded_zm crossbow_explosive_zm crossbow_explosive_upgraded_zm knife_ballistic_zm knife_ballistic_upgraded_zm knife_ballistic_bowie_zm knife_ballistic_bowie_upgraded_zm Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, if the player uses "cg_LaserForceOn 1" all of the lasers on the weapons will originate from the barrel. However, if the player has an M4A1 without attachments it will originate from the AN/PEQ-2A and curve towards the barrel. *Only Call of Duty: World at War can have third person mode activated in the singleplayer campaign, unlike other Call of Duty installments which can only be activated in multiplayer. Category:Gameplay mechanics